


The down payment

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's bow needs repair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The down payment

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on Avengerkink: [Clint/Tony or Rhodey/Tony, Kissing](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=35319699#t35319699)
> 
> I want kissing!fic, and Clint/Tony and Rhodey/Tony are two of my favorite rare pairs. So please, somebody, give me some sweet and fluffy or hot and heavy making out between either of those pairings! (Or, you know, sweet and fluffy AND hot and heavy making out.)(Also, I would totally be down for Clint/Rhodey/Tony making out too, because that's a threesome I have *never* seen.) Don't care when in the timeline the kissing takes place, pre-canon, deleted scene, post-canon, AU, just want a really detailed lip-lock!

“Tony? You in here?” Clint yelled over the blaring music, Led Zeppelin's Kashmir. He looked around in the workshop but his genius-lover wasn't here.

“Tony?” He tried again. “Jarvis, could you please turn down the music?” The AI complied and it took only five seconds and a grease stained Tony came into the room from the storage on the left side and looked around.

“Jarvis, why did you... Oh, hey babe.” Tony grinned when he spotted the younger man waiting for him. 

“I have a problem with my bow. The electronic is acting up again.” He put the bow down at an empty space on the nearest workbench. “And I thought maybe you could take a look...” 

Tony tsk-tsked and shook his head. “You know, I feel ripped off. You only come down to me when you need me to repair something.” But he took the bow with a small smirk around his lips. 

“But I've always paid my dues, honey.” Clint pouted smiling and sat on the workbench in front of Tony. 

“Hmm, young man... I can do that... but I need a down payment.” Tony turned to Clint, his head cocked, and stepped between his legs to stand very closely to his lover. 

“Guess I can do that.” He murmured and wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled till their chests touched and then he brushed his lips against Tony's. He felt his beard tickle on his face and opened his mouth slightly, touched Tony's lips with his tongue and the other man complied. He tasted coffee and mint and Tony and he sucked at his lip, explored the moist cavity with his tongue and touched Tony's. They pressed their lips tight together, their tongues struggling for dominance and he could feel Tony's hands roam over his back down to his ass. Clint wrapped one leg around Tony's waist to pull him even tighter to him and sucked at his tongue, nibbled his lips and slipped his hands under Tony's shirt to feel the warm skin. He touched his chest and with his thumbs he teased his nipples till he felt the small nubs harden and Tony groaned into his mouth. They parted for a short time to get some breath but with a grin Tony initiated another kiss, more demanding and possessive. Clint felt his teeth collide with Tony's and Tony's tongue on his, touching, exploring, he felt him sucking at his lips and heard him moaning in his mouth, his hands still on his back, sometimes wandering down to his ass, squeezing the muscles and he felt the blood reroute to his lower body parts. 

This time when they parted they both breathed heavily. He looked at Tony and saw a prominent bulge in his pants and grinned. 

“Full payment tonight.” He whispered in Tony's ear and he felt him shiver slightly. With a smirk he hopped down and left the workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
